Mischief & Faith (ON HOLD)
by mischiefandfaith
Summary: She met him as a child and grew to love him, just like he grew to love her. Faith Williams is telekinetic, she is part of the Avengers, and she is also in love with the enemy. When Odin finds out that Faith has an emotional connection to Loki and imprisons her, what will happen? What will happen when Loki finds out? And after he fakes his death? *Takes place in Thor 2 and after*
1. Prologue

SIXTEEN YEARS AGO

A little girl sat out in the middle of the forest on top of a rock hoping that something fun would happen soon. Coincidentially, it was her birthday.

This little girl was Faith Williams, even though at the time she did not know her last name would be that, and she had no reason to be happy, but she was.

A white cat sat next to her foot, and the petals she was tearing off a dandelion were falling on its head one by one, until the cat shook the off just for the same thing to happen again.

"Why are you here?" a voice suddenly said, making Faith jump in surprise and send the cat scrambling off into the woods.

A man stood in front of her, wearing odd clothes the likes of which Faith had never seen, with long black hair and green eyes. She stood up and took a few steps back, wary of the man who was looking at her with curious eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asked him, making him chuckle.

"It seems like Heimdall sent me here mistakenly," he said.

"Him dal?" she asked him, confused.

"No, Heimdall."

She shrugged and came closer to him, the fear quickly being replaced with curiosity.

"Is he your father?" she asked him.

"No, my father is Odin."

"Oh."

"Who is _your_ father? He must be quite careless to let you be out here by yourself."

Faith squirmed.

"I don't have a father," she said.

"Nonsense, you must have a father," he replied.

"Well, I guess I do, but he's not here."

"Where is he?"

"With my mother."

"And where is your mother?" the man rolled his eyes impatiently.

"I don't know. They left me here a long time ago."

"Here, in the woods?" he asked incredulously.

"No, here in the orphanage."

"Do they not love you?"

"I guess not," she said and the motioned for him to come closer, which he did.

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispered to him and he smirked and nodded, "I think they didn't want me because I'm special."

"Oh, you're special, now, are you?" he asked, and she nodded vigorously.

He started laughing, soon doubling over with laughter, amused by how the girl thought that she was any different from any other creature from Midgard.

Faith quickly noticed he was laughing at her and felt as though she had been stabbed in the gut. She didn't know why she'd grown to trust this man so quickly, but for some reason it hurt much more when he laughed than when anyone else did.

"Stop!" she said, and decided now was a good time as ever to prove it, she lifted the rock she had previously been sitting on with her mind and threw it next to him, because she didn't want to hurt him, just make him stop laughing. Which he did.

And after that Loki met Faith, who would later become Faith Williams, and little did he know that this girl he met when she was seven would come to be quite important to him.

FOUR YEARS AGO

"Loki," she breathed.

"I love you," he whispered across her hair, "I promise to come back."

"I'll be waiting," she said, and then he was on her lips and then he was no more.

He was gone, and that was the last time she saw him for the next four years and a half.

THREE MONTHS AGO

"Faith, melt their brains, shut down their machines, whatever you can do, but _stay safe_," Steve told her, and she nodded and hurried off.

She had been called in after they caught an alien visitor in Germany, but Nick Fury had made everyone keep from telling her who it was.

She fought against all of the Chitauri and then saw Jackson, and took his hand.

"I'll help you," she said to him, and they started walking, urging people to get inside while Faith killed any Chitauri that came closer than a block away.

For what seemed like hours it all went like that, and then she saw him.

You could hear all of the comotion three worlds away, and yet in that moment, Faith swore she couldn't hear a thing.

"Faith!" Jackson called out, standing at the entranco of the building, still holding her hand.

But Faith couldn't care less about him in that moment. In that moment, it was all _him_. Him. Him. Him. Him.

Loki was flying through the air, and he looked mad. His eyes looked lost, but his face was satisfied, or as satisfied as he could be. After all, satisfaction was not in his nature.

She knew that Jackson had direct orders from Fury to keep as many civilians indoors as possible, so she let go of his hand and blasted the Chitauri next to Loki, making him turn to look at her, but quickly look up when an arrow from Clint almost hit him.

He caught it and smirked, but it didn't last long because the arrow exploded, making her cringe and smirk at the same time.

"Faith!" Jackson called, but she was already too far away from him, far away enough to pretend she didn't hear him.

"Lady Faith," Thor said, appearing next to her.

"Loki? He's the alien visitor?" she asked, and Thor hesitated before nodding.

"My lady-"

"He's the one trying to take over Earth?"

"I'm afraid so," Thor said.

She shook her head incredulously.

"Let's keep fighting," she muttered, and decided to try to let go of the fact that she hadnt seen him in four years – _four years_ – and the reason he was back was to take over her world.

After the battle, Thor and Loki left and while Faith was held like a prisioner in what was a cell almost identical to the one they held Loki in, but she wouldn't know.

"He's gone," Nick Fury said, entering the room and pressing a button that opened the cage.

"Was it really necessary to cage me? I should've said goodbye!" she screamed.

"Too risky," he said, "it was a good thing he didn't know you were here."

She shook her head angrily and stormed out of the room.

"Faith," Nick called, and when she turned arround he looked worried, "be careful."

She laughed and shook her head, tears covering her eyes but not yet spilling.

"Aren't I always?" she said, and walked away.

PRESENT DAY

I sat on my cell with my back against the wall, my only cellmate standing up, looking out.

"There's a new prisioner," he says.

"There's a new prisioner every day," I remind him.

He laughs and nods, agreeing.

"This ones different, though," he says.

"How come?"

"He was once a royal."


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a very short chapter because I wrote it quickly, sorry but I'm planning on posting at least one chapter each day.**

**Love you all, thank you so much for reading, and I'd really appreciate reviews whether positive or negative.**

"Food's here," Ashton tells me.

"Ooh, let me guess!" I joke, "mm… spaghetti with meatballs and buttered bread with strawberry cheesecake for dessert?"

Ash snorts.

"You wish," he says.

We both laugh and start eating the dry bread, saving the water for last, as usual.

"Aren't you curious about why he's here?" he asks me.

"I _know_ why he's here," I mutter.

"You told me you knew him, don't you want to talk to him?"

"I don't, and even if I did, how could I?"

He shrugs and tears off another piece of bread, shoving it in his mouth.

"Prisoner 24601," a guard says, standing outside my door.

I stand up and so does Ash, quickly realising they mean me.

"You must come with me," he says, "don't worry, you'll be back here real soon."

Ash sits back down, softly brushing his hand against mine.

I leave with the guard when he opens the door while another guard warily makes sure Ash doesn't move.

We walk through the dungeons for a long time, since my cell is the last one, in front of a black cell that we rarely see movement in.

Each time there is more light, and by the time I see him I can see perfectly clearly.

He is laying down on a couch throwing an object up and down, but he stops when we pass by and stands up, truning to look at me. His eyes quickly widen and he becomes angry.

"Why is she here?" he suddenly screams at the guards.

One of them shakes his head at the other, and the other keeps walking.

"Why is she here?" he repeats, "Faith! Faith!"

I am dragged on by the soldiers, while my eyes begin to tear up a little. But I don't cry.

"You are hereby sentenced to stay in Asgardian emprisionment for life," Odin says, after a very long talk.

"You majesty, with all due respect, I don't think-" I say.

"Shush! You dare answer me back? I know you have done nothing! This is because of my _son_ - because of Loki – in case we need to have some form of bargaining later!"

I am shaking with anger, but I keep quiet now, and after he dismisses me and the guards cover my face with a dark cloak, they walk me back to my dungeon. I guess they don't want Loki to see me, or me to see him.

When I arrive back to my dungeon, Ash stands up quickly. They shove me into the room and he hugs me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

I don't sleep that night. Or the next.

**You will get to know more about the reason Ash is imprisoned in the next chapter, and there will also be much more Loki/Faith interaction.**


	3. Chapter 2

When you live in a place with no clocks, no sun and no moon, you lose track of time. You lose your sense of life, and everything makes you feel dizzy, distorted.

I missed my powers while living in the cell, since the barriers blocked them. No one had ever visited me, which was expected, but I wonder if anyone ever missed me. If anyone was maybe looking for me.

"You know what I miss the most?" Ash asked me one day.

I shake my head.

"Mac & Cheese," he said, with a voice so full of love and lust you'd think he was talking about his parents or his lover.

"What about pizza?" I ask him.

"Yeah, that too," he smirks.

That was the last conversation we had. After that, two soldiers came and took him away. And they never said he was gonna be back, so they let us say goodbye.

Ash had been in this cell before I came here, and when I did, he was long overdue for some company. He didn't talk to me at first, and then slowly opened up and talked to me, and told me everything about his home on Earth, and I wondered how he ended up here, and he said it wasn't his fault.

His father was Asgardian, but his mother had been from Earth, and when Odin discovered this, he also discovered that his father was, and had already been, married to an Asgardian goddess, so he gave Ash a jail sentence for life.

It seems he enjoyed those quite a bit.

Since Ash hadn't committed a crime, unless being born counted as one, he couldn't be given a death sentence, which calmed me a little, but Odin didn't seem like a fair man to me, which worried me a lot.

I was slowly going crazy from not talking to anyone besides myself, who I found myself talking to a lot lately.

After that, they never gave me another cell mate, and I don't know how much time passed before I had my first visitor.

"Faith?" a lovely woman asked, standing outside my cell.

I nod.

She opens the cell door and motions for me to follow her.

"My name is Sif," she says, "now follow me. I'm bailing you out."

"Why?"

"You'll see," she smiles, "do you prefer armour or a dress?"

"Armour," I tell her, "I'm guessing if we're escaping, would be more convinient."

"Great, I think one of my old ones might fit you, and I don't own any dresses."

oOo

"Just make sure Fandral is waiting, okay?" I tell Sif, and she nods and gets out of the ship where I am already arranging everything, putting everything Sif left me in the knapsacks.

Suddenly, Thor walks in, and looks at me.

"Good, Sif got you!" he exclaims, "I swear Lady Faith, I had no idea of any of this, else I would have stopped it."  
"It's good to see you too, Thor," I smile, and stand up as he presses a button looking confused.

"Faith?"

I turn around and see Loki standing there, looking at me, followed quickly by a woman I've never seen before. He runs up to me and hugs me but I don't hug him back. I can't.

"Hi," I say softly, as loud as I can muster.

"How did you-" he says.

"Let's get going, before anyone tries to stop us," I cut him off, pretending I didn't hear and walking up to Thor.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing," Loki says to Thor.

"I said how hard can it be," Thor replies.

Outside, we can hear Volstagg already fighting the soldiers.

"Well, whatever you're doing, brother, I suggest you do it faster," Loki says.

"Shut up, Loki," Thor says, as he keeps pressing buttons randomly.

"You must've missed something," Loki says.

"I didn't, I'm pressing every button on this thing."

"Now, don't hit it, just press it gently," Loki points out and I chuckle.

"I AM PRESSING IT GENTLY!" Thor exclaims, hitting every button forcefully, "it's not working!"

The ship suddenly lights up and Thor laughs. We take off, smashing everything in our way. Thor starts moving the ship around, smashing all the columns and making me smirk.

"I think you missed a column," Loki smirks.

"Shut up!"

"Look, why don't you let me take over, I'm clearly the best pilot," Loki remarks.

"Is that right?" Thor snaps, "Out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?" Thor says, just as Jane falls to the ground.

I go up to her quickly and kneel down, checking her temperature, and heartbeat.

"Oh dear," Loki says, "is she dead?"

"Jane!" Thor exclaims.

"I'm okay," she says.

"What about you?" Loki says suddenly to me.

"What about me?" I say.

"Why don't you fly this thing?"

"I can't fly," I mutter.

"You can use your-"

"The cell I was in blocked off my powers," I say, "they haven't worked since I came out."

Loki looks at me worriedly before turning back to Thor. The soldiers in the ground are now shooting our ship and Loki opens his mouth as if to speak, but Thor cuts him off.

"Not a word," Thor says.

"Now they're following us," Loki says.

Three Asgardian ships start tailing us, and the firing.

"Now they're firing at us!" Loki says.

"Yeah, thank you for the commentaries, Loki, it's not at all distracting!"

We pass through a bridge, just as Thor smashes a statue on one side of it, making Loki smirk.

"Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather," Loki says.

We start flying lower and lower, closer to the water, while I prepare the sacks just as Sif told me to and put them on my back.

"You know this is wonderful," Loki says, "this is a _tremendous_ idea. Let's steal the biggest, most _obvious_ ship in the universe, and escape in that! Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us, it's _brilliant_, Thor! It's truly _Brilliant_!"

Thor groans and pushes Loki out of the ship. I gasp as I hear Loki scream. Thor picks me and Jane up and jumps out after Loki, and we land on a ship piloted by Fandral, who is laughing.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki," Fandral says, laughing.

Loki stands up, holding his arm.

"Are you okay?" I ask him out of instict, because no matter how angry I am I don't want him to be hurt. He nods and smiles slightly at me before looking at Thor.

"You lied to me," he says, as Thor lays down Jane on the floor of the ship, "I'm impressed."

"I'm glad you're pleased," Thor stands up, "now do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway."

Loki smiles deviously and takes over the ship. Why the fuck they would let him fly it, I don't know because just one look at his face should tell you that he shouldn't be in control of all of our lives.

The ships that were previously following us are back again, now behind this ship. Loki swerves the ship so that it escapes each bullet gracefully.

"Fandral," Thor comands.

"Right," Fandral says, taking hold of a rope lying on the floor, "for Asgard!"

Fandral jumps out of the ship, and I lay down the sacks on the floor. He says something to the soldiers on the other ship before taking them all out and saluting Thor.

We start driving through a more narrow path near the mountains, making Thor look extremely worried, and making me worry too.

"Loki?" Thor says questioningly.

"If it were easy," Loki replies, "everyone would do it."

"Are you sure this will work?" I ask him.

"Quite sure, my dear," he tells me.

"Are you mad?" Thor exclaims.

"Possibly," he says, and then we're in the cave, sparks shining and flickering all over, Thor holding on to Jane, Loki driving and me holding on to the side of the ship with one hand and to the sacks with the other.

We smash into the ground in a planet with a greenish tinted sky and what looks like dark rubble all over and enormous dead ships splayed everywhere.

"Taa-daa!" Loki says.

Thor covers Jane with a blanket and I sit down next to where Loki stands.

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins," Loki sighs suddenly, and sits down besides me.

"It would consume you," Thor says.

"She's holding up alright," Loki points at Jane, "for now."

"She's stronger in ways you never even know," Thor says.

"No one should have that power inside them," I remind Thor.

"Say goodbye," Loki tells him.

"Not this day," Thor answers.

"This day, the next, a hunderd years, its nothing! It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready."

I turn around to avoid his gaze, just as Loki stands back up.

"The only woman whose love you praise," Loki continues, "will be snatched from you-"

"And will that satisfy you? Would you want me to say the same things about her?" Thor booms, pointing at me, "because as we both know, it's only a heartbeat."

"Satisfaction is not in my nature," Loki says, glancing quickly at me, but looking away, back at Thor, evading his question.

"Surrender is not in mine," Thor says.

"The son of Odin," Loki says.

"No!" Thor says, standing up, "not just of Odin! You think you alone loved mother?"

I furrow my brow. Did Frigga die? I never met her, but Loki always told me that she was the one that understood him the most in ways his father never did, that she was always there for him. If Frigga died, Loki would have told me, right? If only I were trying to talk to him more. If only he hadn't just tried to take over the earth.

"You had her tricks, but I had her trust!" Thor bellows.

"Trust? Was that her last expression?" Loki snaps angrily, "trust?! When you let her die?"

He says those last words so hatefully, so full of pain and hurt, that I want to reach out and hug him, but I don't.

"What help were you in your cell?"

"Who put me there?! WHO PUT ME THERE?!"

"You know damn well! You know damn well who!" Thor says, reaching out and holding Loki by the neck, making me jump up and take his arm, pulling him off Loki.

"She wouldn't want us to fight," he spits.

"Well, she wouln't exactly be shocked," Loki says, tilting his head and making a sarcastic face, but smiling at Thor all the same. And I do believe he meant that smile.

"I wish I could trust you," Thor says, smiling back.

"Trust my rage," Loki says, standing up and walking over next to me, just as Jane starts waking up.

"We have a plan don't we?" I ask him.

"I hadn't known you were coming," he evades my question.  
"Do we?"

"Who bailed you out?"

"Sif."

"No, we don't. But I believe your powers would come in handy."  
"I told you-"

"I know," he cuts me off, and then sighs, "we need to talk."

I shake my head and take a step towards Jane, who has been talking to Thor.

"Malekith," she whispers, looking off.

oOo

Loki, Thor, Jane, and I walk onto the top of a cliff, from which we can see Malekith and some dark elves standing near the bottom.

Thor gives me a piece of rope to tie Loki's hands and I do.

"Just like the old days," Loki winks, making me blush, and tighten the ropes harder.

"Shut up," I mutter, making him chuckle.

"Ah, I missed this," he smirks, and we keep walking, and I pretend to be holding him captive, just as Thor told me to.

We stand at the very edge and Thor turns to look at Loki, holding a dagger in his hands.

"Alright, you ready?" Thor asks Jane, and everyone nods.

"I am," Loki says, making Thor and Jane both look at him funny.

"You know this plan of yours is gonna get us killed?" Loki asks Thor.

"Yes, possibly," Thor answers.

Loki holds out his hands to Thor, and Thor looks at the rope suspiciously, acting it out for Malekith.

"You still don't trust me, brother?" Loki asks him.

"Would you?" Thor asks back, before breaking the rope, while a semi-possesed Jane stands behind them.

"No, I wouldn't," Loki says, taking a knife out of his back pocket quickly, and stabbing Thor.

"Ah!" Jane screams, just as Thor grunts and falls off the cliff, Loki jumping after him, and Jane following quickly behind while I pretend to be ready to fight for Thor.

Loki and Thor keep fighting, Loki gushing with lies, while Malekith walks over and I run behind them next to Jane.

Loki pretends to slash off Thor's hand and the hammer falls off into the rubble, and Jane kneels next to Thor, while I stand there with the wind blowing my hair everywhere, rendered useless, according to what Malekith knows.

"Malekith!" Loki shouts, picking up Jane by the waist and holding her towards him, "I am Loki of Jotunheim," he says, making me wince. Even though I know he's acting, it hurts to see him present himself like that, because even Fury had told me after I stopped being angry at him that he had said he was Loki of Asgard, so how bad must he be to call himself of Jotunheim? Even knowing it was part of the plan, it hurt.

"And I bring you a gift," he says, throwing Jane at Malekith's feet, "I ask only one thing in return: a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn."

I take that as my cue and gasp, running towards where everyone is standing, a dark elf stopping me, just as I take his wrist in a painful position, but quickly twist it so that he feels nothing, and then I pretend to struggle aginst him.

The creature next to Malekith whispers something to him in a dark tongue I don't recognize.

Malekith walks up to Thor and kicks him.

"Look at me," he says, pushing him to that he is facing upwards, gasping and groaning, and then he proceeds to lift Jane into the air, draining the aether out of her.

Suddenly, images flash through my head and I gasp, realising they are not in my head but in Jane's. Realising I have my powers back. I see a world, the universe and it gets darker, and darker, the darkness consuming everything in its path and then I tune out of her head and turn to look at Loki, and casually levitate a tiny pebble that no one notices and throw it at his nose.

He turns to look at me and I nod, and he nods back, slightly, almost unnoticeably, but I've known him for longer than anyone here but Thor.

"Loki, now!" Thor shouts as Malekith finishes draining the aether from Jane.

Loki disappears the illusion of Thor, showing him as it is, his hand reappearing, as he quickly grabs his hammer and lights up the aether.

Loki dashes to cover Jane and I twist around the elf who is unable to move his twisted arm and use him as a shield as it explodes, just like we planned.

But then came something we didn't plan. The aether reforms and Malekith absorbs it, suddenly we are surrounded by elves and Loki runs towards me as Thor runs to Jane.

"Are you okay?" he asks worriedly.

I nod and throw the elf off me, shoving it towards his friends and toppling some of them, and then I start fighting with Loki against them, kicking and shoving and using my mind to snap their necks and predict their movements while Loki duplicates himself as an illusion and uses it to his advantage, also killing many of them, punching them and using his knife.

We see the huge creature about to beat Thor and Loki turns to me.

"Go," I mouth to him, and keep fending off all the other elves.

Just as I kill the last elf, Loki rushes over to Thor, and stabs the creature from behind. The monster turns around slowly and then takes a step forward, stabbing Loki.

Someone screams his name loud and pierciengly, breaking the tenth of a second of silence that was left after. He falls to the ground just as the person finishes screaming his name. It takes me a moment to realise that person, is me.

"See you in hell, monster," I hear Loki say, just as the creature looks down and realises there is a ticking bomb on him. The bomb explodes, taking the creature with it.

My face is full of dirt, the tears streaming down clearing paths, running down towards the bottom, falling off to hit the ground, each one ten steps before me.

I arrive at his side as his face starts becoming grayish and sick and he begins to choke.

"No," I mutter, "no, no, no, no, no, no!" It slowly escalates into a scream.

"You fool!" Thor says, taking his head and the hand I'm not holding, "you didn't listen."

"I know, I know," Loki chokes, "I'm a fool. I'm a fool."

"Stay with me," Thor says, taking his cheek, "stay with me!"

"I'm sorry," Loki says to Thor, and then turns to look at me and starts tearing up, "I'm sorry."

I shake my head and place my hand on his cheek.

"It's alright," I say.

"Father will know of what you did today," Thor says.

"I didn't do it for him," Loki says, his face getting darker by the second, his eyes closing, "I did it for you. Both of you. And for Frigga."

"Loki," I say, but he cuts me off.

"Take care of each other," he says and then his eyes close, as he whispers his last words.

He dies with the words '_I love you'_ still painted on his lips, that aren't closed completely even when his eyes are.

"I love you too," I choke out, my voice cracking as tears begin to stream down my face, and I lean down to plant one last kiss on his dead lips.

Thor screams and lets go of Loki, standing up.

Thor hugs me and then I feel someone hugging me from behind. Jane.

"We need to move," Thor says and Jane and I nod, as she takes my hand and manages a small smile at me, which I try to return, failing miserably.

We walk away as Thor tells me not to worry, that someone will come for him. For his body.

We walk into a cave where suddenly, Jane's phone rings. I wonder how the fuck she has signal in here, but I'm too tired to make a sarcastic comment about it, which doesn't happen often.

She starts speaking to someone named Richard, as Thor looks at her jealously, making me almost crack a smirk, but only forcing half a Mona Lisa smile.

Jane motions for us to follow her, and we do, and find ourselves back on Earth in a second.

"Home, sweet home," I mutter, making Thor chuckle.

I dreamed of this day, and of screaming out in joy and going to find Tony and Steve and Bruce and Clint and Natasha, or even Jackson, who I was sure would take me in, because my rent was long overdue, but I could just manage to say that without breaking down again.

We get in what must be Jane's car, which is now graffitied all over, as she gets in the drivers sit, with Thor in shotgun, she hangs up.

"Whose Richard?" Thor asks.

"Seriously?"

And now I manage to snort, half a breath. Not a laugh, exactly, but more of a, I need to pretend to be okay kind of chuckle. I don't want to be a nuisance, because whether or not Loki was dead, and so was a part of me, didn't change the fact that we still had to save the universe.

And we had to do it quickly.

**(A/N:) I fucking sobbed while writing this because I was basically seeing everything all over again, and the first time I saw it I was with my boyfriend and I cried so much over Loki he asked if I was okay, to which I responded I was, just because I knew they couldn't kill him off. Loki's like the Winchesters, you need to die at least once.**

**Then my boyfriend became jealous because when he reappeared at the end I screamed and he swears to god I moaned.**

**Thank you all for reading, anyway, and if you like it please review it, or if you didn't tell me how I can make it better, please, everything helps.**

**Love you all, and remember I will be posting ****one chapter per day.**


	4. Chapter 3

After driving around the city we arrive at an aparment where the girl Jane said was called Darcy and two men are waiting. One of the men is sitting down in front of a screen, he looks old and a little lost, while the other looks younger, perhaps Darcy's age.

"Jane!" Darcy exclaims as soon as we walk in, "hi, I'm Darcy," she tells me.

"Faith," I smile.

"I'm Ian," the younger looking man says, "I'm Darcy's intern."

"Wait isn't Darcy _your_ intern?" I ask Jane.

Jane nods.  
"She's Darcy, it's expected."

"Anyway, you can't just leave like that!" Darcy says, looking accusingly at Jane, "the whole world is going crazy! All the stuff we saw is spreading."

Thor hangs his hammer on the coat rack, making me make a sound between a giggle and a chuckle, since I don't really know how to giggle. Ian stands up and looks at me, smiling.

"Did you go to a party?" Darcy asks Jane.

"Eric?" Jane asks when she sees the older man, ignoring Darcy.

"Jane!" Eric says, standing up and dropping the pencil that was on his mouth, "how wonderful!" he hugs her.

Then I notice he's not wearing any pants.

"You've been to Asgard!" Eric exclaims.

"Where are your pants?" Jane asks him.

"Oh, yeah, he says it helps him think," Ian says.

"Okay, yeah, well, I'm gonna need everything you got on this, all the work you've been doing, everything," Jane says.

"Okay," Eric says.

"Are you well, Eric?" Thor asks him.

"Your brother's not coming is he?" Eric chuckles, turning more serious when he asks the question.

"Loki is… dead," Thor says.

"Oh, thank God!" Eric exclaims, making me shocked, and Thor narrow his eyebrows.

"I mean…" Eric starts, hugging Thor and smiling behind his back, "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," Thor says, hugging him back.

I clench my jaw to stop myself from saying anything extremely offensive to Eric, because I don't really know the whole story.

"Let's get to work," I say, not really in the mood to go into an in-depth conversation on Loki. Not now.

"Yes, of course," Jane says, and offers a small smile to me.

"Over here," Eric says, directing us to his desk.

"Malekith is going to use the aether when all the nine worlds are connecting," Jane says.

Eric agrees and Jane writes something down while Darcy stares blankly at her and Ian stares at Darcy.

"The alignent is only temporary," Thor says, "you must be in exactly the right place at the right time."

"Well, how do we know where that is?" Darcy asks.

"We follow the directions," Eric says, "this has happened before. Thousands of years ago. And the ancients were there to see it."

Eric places a map on the desk, shoving everything on the surface onto the floor with one quick swipe of his arm.

"The Mayans, the Chinese, the Egyptians…" he trails off, "they made use of the gravitational effects of the convergence."

"They left instructions?" Darcy asks.  
"They left maps, from where it happened thousands of years ago," I clarify.

"Yes, they left us a map," Eric says, handing me a ruler and a marker, "trace a triangle on the places I tell you too."

I nod and take the ruler and marker from him, leaning down next to the table.

"Stonehenge," he dictates, and I trace, "Snowden. Graydorm."  
"These coordinates take us to Greenwhich," I tell him.

"Greenwhich?" Ian asks incredulously.

"The lines between worlds will be almost nonexistent," Jane says, "physics is gonna go ballistic, increases and decreases in gravity, spacial extrusions, the very fabric of reality is gonna be torn appart!"

Thor extends his hand, making the hammer come to him suddenly.

"I better get my pants," Eric mutters.

"Probably," I say.

oOo

We arrive at Greenwhich in Jane's car and I instantly spot him.

"Ash!" I scream, and he turns around, and as soon as he sees me, runs towards me and envelops me in a hug.

"Oh, Faith," he speaks into my hair, "how did you manage?"

"Sif bailed me out," I say, "one of Thor's friends."

"I know who she is, she is the one Odin sent for me," he tells me.

"Who is this?" Thor asks me.

"Everyone, this is Ash," I say, "my cellmate. Ash, this is everyone."

"Darcy," she says, extending her hand, and Ash accepts it.

"Jane."

"Well, we could do without the indtroductions for now, will you help?" Eric asks Ash hurriedly.

"Of course," Ash answers, "what can I help with?"  
"What can you do?" Eric asks back.

"I can control metal, if that helps, now that my powers are back," he smiles at me.

"Great, you and Faith will stay together and help Thor fight against the shit-head elves," Eric says.

Jane and Eric run off into the building and Darcy and Ian start managing some equipment they both look quite confused about.

"The elves?" Ash asks me, "as in dark elves like those in Asgardian history books?"

"Yes, indeed," Thor answers, looking weird about Ash being here.

"Faith, may I talk to you?" he asks me, "it is important business."

I nod and he takes my arm, walking us away from Ash.

"Who is he?" Thor asks me.

"I told you, he was my cell mate," I say.

"But who is he to you?"

"My friend. My only friend for a long time," I say now realising what he means.

"But you did love Loki, didn't you?" he asks.

"How could you even ask that?!" I cry, offended and my eyes getting teary, half from anger and half because of Loki, "I only ever loved one person like that, and it was Loki."

"I'm sorry, I just-" a huge rumble cuts him off and we turn to see Malekith's huge ship coming towards us. I nod at him and we run back to Ash.

"Ready?" I ask them and they both nod.

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice, these were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls," Ash says, and then takes a step back and raises his arm, "and Chemical X!"

"Powerpuff Girls!" we both scream together, right before the elves start pouring out of the ship and everyone heads inside and looks out from the windows.

"What?" Thor asks, confused.

"I'm Blossom!" Ash shouts.

"I'm Bubble!" I say.

"Who am I, then?" Thor asks.

"Buttercup," I smile, "I'll explain later."

And I hope there is a later, because this is what I'm most looking forward to after this. After everything.

"I am Buttercup!" Thor screams, "son of Odin!"

And then he charges towards Malekith, who is walking slowly and gloriously from his ship, looking at a whole that has opened on top of the sky.

"You have all come so far," Malekith says, stepping towards us, "and yet, you needn't come here. Death would have come to you soon enough."

"Not by your hand," Thor says.

"Your universe was never meant to be," Malekith roars, "your world and your family will be EXTINGUISHED!"

Malekith uses to power of the aether to attack Thor, who quickly dodges it and throws Mjolnir at him.

"Extinguished," Ash whispers to me, "this guy's got some vocab going on."

I snort and run towards the elves, Ash running behind me as we start attacking them, until one of them whispers to me.

"We got our revenge," he says, just as I break his neck.

"The Jotun for all our men," the one standing behind him says, walking towards me. I twist his arm and stab him, and start using the rubble from the ground the ship broke to throw pieces at them, smashing them in groups of four or five each, at least.

I try to ignore his comment and keep fighting, while Thor fights Malekith. I grab an elf by the neck and suddenly I'm standing in Star Tower in New York, and when Tony sees me he runs towards me.

"Proffessor X!" he says when he sees me, and runs towards me.

"Kind busy here," I mutter, breaking the elf's neck.

"Where have you been?" Tony hugs me.

"Asgardian prision," I say.

"Nice."  
"Not as nice as it sounds."  
"So-" he starts, but is cut off when we appear next to Ash the Dark World.

"What?" Ash asks.

"What?" I ask.

"What?" Tony asks.

Then Thor's hammer whishes past us.

"Iron Man?" Ash says, awed, extending his hand towards Tony.

"Attractive man?" Tony answers, making Ash laugh.

"His name's Ash," I say and Tony nods.

"So why-" Tony is cut off again when we appear on Vanaheim, next to a rushing waterfall.

"What. The. Fuck?" he asks.

"The conversion," I explain and he still looks confused.

"You can explain later, after-"

We are back on Greenwhich, next to a kissing Ian and Darcy.

"I ship it!" Ash blurts out.

Then we turn around and see Thor laying on the ground and Malekith's ship standing close by. We must've missed the fight.

"What's Shakespear doing here?" Tony asks me.

"Long story short, we just saved your ass," I tell him.

"We just saved like 7.2 billion _human_ asses!" Ash exclaims, "imagine how many asses we just saved in total! Oh the booty power!"

"Is he okay?" Tony asks me.

"Yes, but I'm not so sure about Thor…" Darcy says.

We turn around to see Jane running towards him, when suddenly, Malekith's ship starts coming down on top of them.

"Thor!" Jane tries to move him.

I run towards them, knowing I couldn't let Thor die. I wouldn't let anyone die anymore. And if Loki told me to take care of him, I will.

I levitate him off the ground, along with Jane, who has her eyes closed, and move them out of the way, quickly realisig it was for nothing since the ship vanished into thin air.

I hope it hit Malekith.

I lay down Thor and Jane next to Eric's feet and kneel down next to him and slap Thor.

"Wake up, motherfucker, you don't have permission to die," I tell him.

"BUTTERCUP!" Ash shouts, running towards him, "no! We need _all_ the Powerpuff Girls! We still need to watch the show with you!"

Jane leans down on him just as Thor opens his eyes, smiling, and making me smile and sigh in relief.

"Thank God," Ash mutters.

Darcy sighs in relief and then turns around, slamming her lips into Ian's quickly.

"Care to explain?" Tony says, pointing around at all the destruction around us.

"Later," I say, bringing the most intact chair I can see throug the library window and sitting on it.

"Thank God this is over," Ash says, sitting down next to me, on the floor, "we need to have some maccaroni."

**(A/N:) Hullo! Okay, in case anyone wants to picture Ash as I picture him, I picture him as Colton Haynes (because he's hot and idk stuff).**

**I might be posting another chapter today, but it depends on my mood after my French exam, because if I fail I'll probably just want to curl up and watch Doctor Who.**

**Anyway, thank you so so so much for reading and please don't forget to review and follow or favorite if you liked it, I really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

As soon as Thor left, the illusion of Odin disappeared, replaced by a smirking Loki sitting on his throne.

"No," he said, "thank you."

After pretending to die, which was harder than he thought it would be, thanks to Faith, he had pretended to be a soldier and come back to Asgard, taking over the throne.

The hard part wasn't tricking them, oh no. The hard part was watching her. Her hazel eyes, all teared up, and broken. When she kissed him, it took all of his strength not to kiss her back, and even so, he couldn't let his lips fall completely limp. She was just… her. Faith Williams.

And he wanted to go out and tell her right that second, but he couldn't bear it if she got mad at him. He could never bare the look on her face, unforgiving, if he let her know he lived and she was angry.

So months went by, and he didn't say anything, trying to figure out a way to tell her.

And so he didn't.

**SIX MONTHS LATER  
FAITH'S P.O.V.**

I've been living with Ash and Jackson, who said he'd let me keep Ash (as if he were a pet) if he got a job.

Turns out Ash had gotten acceptance letters from several colleges, between them, NYU, so he decided to study there in the afternoons and work in the mornings at Starbucks.

Jackson was still a SHIELD agent, and he told Fury I was back (as if he didn't already know) and proceeded to work there, as usual.

I decided to go to SHIELD in the mornings, since one of the bases, where they teach agent resources and management of powers, is located in New York.

Then, in the afternoons, I work in a book store, just for the sake of making money and being around more words than people.

At night, Jackson, Ash, and we watch movies until 2:00AM and order pizza from the Domino's around the corner, where Jackson worked before being recruited by SHIELD (he knows how to speak seven languages fluently and can kick ass, and yet he chose to work at a pizza place).

"So," Ash says one night while devouring a slice of pizza, "I think I met someone."

"Is she hot?" Jackson asks him, his mouth full. Nice manners these two have.

"He," Ash clarifies, stuffing another piece of pizza in his mouth, "is."

"He?!" Jackson asks, incredulous.  
I burst out laughing. Ash loves not telling people he's gay, so that when they find out they are surprised.

"His name is Ethan, and he's so gay," Ash smiled dreamily.

Jackson looked from me to him and back to me.

"So you guys… you never…" Jackson stutters

"Dude, she's hot, cue word _she_," Ash smirks.

After a while we laugh it off and decide to watch Sherlock reruns since its only two years before the next season. Only. Two. Years.

Jackson pops in the DVD when suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I say, standing up and opening the door to reveal a sweaty Steve.

"Captain?" I ask him.

"Hi, Faith…um… may we come in?" Steve asks, revealing a fresh looking Thor behind him.

"Uh, yeah.. I guess," I say.

"Who is it?" Ash shouts from the living room.

"Steve and Thor!" I shout back.

"No Tony?" he asks sadly.

"Nope," I say, knowing Ash has a crush on Tony.

Steve and Thor explain they went for a run and got lost because neither one of them really knows shit about New York, so when they saw our apartment they decided it was the best place to stop at.

"Food!" Thor beams when he sees the pizza, taking a whole pizza and rolling it up like a taco, eating it bite by bite.

"I'm ordering more," Ash mutters.

"Yes," Thor says, "five more!"

I laugh and let Steve use my shower, giving him the only shampoo I have, which is watermelon scented.

"Girls love it," I tell him, making him smile.

Thor didn't sweat much, being Thor and all, so he just plops down onto the couch next to where he knows is my place.

"How's Jane?" I ask him, and he smiles a huge smile.

"Great," he says, "did you know mortals tie each other up for fun?"

I blush and smile.

"Oh… well yeah, and they also tend to keep that kind of fun private…" I mutter, and he shrugs.

"Are we watching the Powerpuff Girls again?" he asks me.

"No, we're watching Sherlock," I tell him.

"The show with the weird looking guy and his short friend?"

I nod and click play on season one, and we watch every episode until it's 6:00AM, and when we finish season three, Ash, Thor, Steve and I are crying while Jackson finished crying at the end of season two.

"That was… amazing," Thor says.

"Amen," I tell him.

And then we set up the couch and a sleeping bag for Thor and Steve and Jackson, Ash, and I go into our rooms, to sleep.

Then, and only then, do I cry for him. Because I rather pretend that everythig's okay, because it's supposed to be. I'm not supposed to miss him anymore, according to everyone's opinion.

The say I should move on. Date other people. Fall in love. But my whole life, I've only loved Loki like that.

After I was adopted by Rory and Amelia Williams, they loved me with all their hearts, and I loved them too. Before they died, and even after. They always wanted me to date their friends sons (and once a daughter, even though they _thought_ it was a son, in their defense), I could never date anyone for more than two dates, because I'd start missing Loki, or he'd show up and become extremely jealous.

Jane and Darcy were trying to hook me up with friends of theirs, or with Jackson, but Jackson was like a brother to me, and meeting people every Friday Jane or Darcy found an attractive guy (mostly Jane, since Darcy kept them, sometimes, to herself, or just away from me).

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, or kind of did, and in a state of half-asleep, half-awake I remembered yet another moment.

Another moment involving him.

_I sat in the lunch table with my three friends, Alice, Becky and Toni, and being too lazy to use my hands I decided to use my powers to eat, subtly, but noticeably if anyone looked to close._

_Which they didn't. People usually aren't that carfeul (except Sherlock Holmes)._

_"Hey, Faith," Aiden said, walking over to our table with one of his friends (Scott, I think), making all my friends squirm._

_"Hi," I said, taking one of the grapes on my ziploc bag with my hand and not with my powers, deciding it was the best course of action._

_"I was wondering if you'd like to go out this Friday?"_

_"Me?" I asked obliviously, pretending I didn't realise he'd been meaning to ask me for three days at least._

_"Yeah, I mean, we could maybe go grab a bite or I dunno… watch a movie?"_

_"Uh.. I'm not sure I-"_

_"She'd love to," Becky cuts me off._

_"But-"_

_"Great," Aiden beams, and smiles, "see you on Friday. I'll pick you up at seven."_

_"That's so cliché," I mutter._

_ After they leave, everyone turns to look at me, and I pretend not to notice._

_"What. The. Fuck. Was. That?" Toni asks me._

_"You were about to say no to AIDEN!" Alice exclaims._

_"So?" I ask, shrugging casually._

_"So?! You say no to everyone, Faith! Bitch, I know you're gorgeous, but seriously!"_

_"What?"_

_"Your standards are too high!" she screeches._

_"Oh, that's not my standards," I say, standing up, "I just don't like him."_

_"Or Luke. Or Brandon. Or George, or ANYONE!"_

_"I don't see the point in dating someone I don't like."_

_ Lie. I do see the point, its because they're hot. That's Becky and Toni's mentalities, at least. But the thing is, I am seeing someone. He's just not human. I walk over to the trash can and start dreading Friday, which only makes it come faster._

oOo

_ I put on a nice backless floral summer dress and sandals and wait for Aiden to show up at my house, my mom and dad already out for dinner._

_ I quickly sit on my desk and watch half an episode of Doctor Who before I hear him honk twice. Dick._

_ I walk outside, about to refuse to go, when I see him. He may not be _him, _but at least it's a he._

_ And I miss being with hes. So I decide to go._

_"Hey," he says, inside his silver sports car._

_"Hi," I kiss his cheek, just to be nice._

_ He drives us to a restaurant called Waldo's, owned by Waldo's son, who runs it better than his father ever did. All the way there he listens to heavy rap music and when I turn to volume down, turns it all the way back up again, smirks, and tries to kiss me, but I back away._

_ He orders a hot dog, fries and coke for him and a salad and diet coke for me._

_"Actually," I interrupt, "I'd like a large hot dog, chips, and lemonade," then I look at him, "I can order for myself. I'm not on a diet. And I don't drink gas."_

_ I could have actually ordered the salad, since I genuinly love salad, but I also love hot dogs, and I felt the need to prove a point, as usual._

_ Aiden smiles and nods, and then the waitress walks off with our orders._

_"So," he says, "you do like me don't you?"_

_"No," I say._

_ I actually planned on being nice, until I noticed how much of a dick he was._

_"No? Oh, come on, you don't have to play hard to get," he smirks._

_ Loki also smirks, I think. But Loki's smirk makes him look good, attractive. It's gotten him what he wants for years, and he knows it. Aiden seems to know it too, but to me he just looks like a kid that doesn't know his place_

_"I'm not," I say, and then the food arrives and I avoid conversation the whole meal._

_"Excuse me," I hear a voice say, and not believing my own ears, I look up to see him._

_ Aiden chokes on his coke. I laugh._

_"Who the fuck are you roleplaying?" he asks, laughing a kind of laugh that deserves a punch in the face, "Shakespear doesn't take place here, you know?"_

_"Bye, Aiden," I say, standing up, "this was no fun. Let's not do it again any time._

_ Loki smirks his devilish oh-so-delicious smirk and wraps an arm around my waist possesively, making Aiden's jaw drop._

_"You- he- but… what? He-" Aiden stutters._

_ I walk out of Waldo's with Loki, and burst out laughing but his smirk is instantly replaced with an angry look on his face._

_"Who was he?" he asks jealously._

_"Some ass from school my friends made me go out with," I say._

_"You can't date other people," he grunts, "you're taken."_

_ I smile and hug him, then look up and kiss his neck._

_"I know," I say between kisses._

_ Loki moans and takes my face in both of his palms, kissing me roughly, then lowering his hands to my waist as I wrap mine around his neck and kiss back, opening my mouth in a gasp when he rubs the skin under my shirt, making him smirk and slip his tongue into my mouth._

_ When he pulls back he's smirking._

_"Good," he smiles._

_ Suddenly, his smile turns into a serious look, his face starts getting grayer and grayer and he falls down._

_"Loki!" I scream._

_"I love you," he says and then he's dead._

I wake out of the drowsy sate I was in and break into a sob. That's nod how it ended, I remind myself. He didn't die that day. He didn't die that way.

I keep crying through the half-memory, half-dream and into the night, and I think even when I fall asleep, I can still feel the tears streaming down my face.

And I'm crying for him. And I wish he were here to tell me it's all okay. Just like when I was a child.

**Second chapter today.**

**As I said, I picture Colton Haynes as Ash, but its up to you to choose who plays him, and I picture Jackson as Chris Pine (hothothothothot).**

**I barely finished my french exam, but at least I finished, unlike most people in my class. Anyway, hope you liked it and please review and fave or follow if you liked it.**

**And yes, I did name her parents after Rory and Amy from Doctor Who, but they ARE NOT RORY AND AMY FROM DOCTOR WHO (sadly).**

**And don't worry, Loki will be back soon… I miss him already.**

**Love you all, thank you for sticking around so far, and I hope you like the story.**


	6. Chapter 5

When I wake up I quickly cook some eggs, panckes and bacon for everyone, set the coffee and cups, take a cold shower and dress in some jeans, boots and a white sweatshirt that says _'MORE ISSUES THAN VOGUE' _that I got from Ash on my birthday, along with three others with crappy phrases.

"Wear them to school," he said, "everyone will fall in love with you."

I didn't wear them for everyone to fall in love with me, I wore them because they were comfortable as fuck. And anyone, no one did fall in love with me, which was good, because the last thing I needed right now was to meet someone new.

I finish dressing up and walk into the kitchen to see everyone stuffing their mouths with food.

"Faith!" Thor exclaims when he sees me, "you will be moving in with Jane and I! We need your cooking, Darcy sucks!"

I laugh and sit down next to Ash, who ruffles my wet hair.

"Sorry, Thor," I say, taking my first pancake, "I love this place."

Thor pouts and stuffs a whole pancake into his mouth angrily.

"Hurry off, Ash," I tell him, "you've got work. You too, Jax."

They both nod and Jackson stands up, already in his uniform and kisses my cheek before walking out, while Ash rushes off to take a shower and be late for work again, and I sigh.

"You look tired," Steve says to me, and I shrug and take a sip of my coffee.

"You too," I smile.

"I haven't slept in a while. I slept for seventy years, where's the logic of sleeping regularly now?" he says.

"Maybe its not about logic, but about being able to open your eyes completely," I joke.

He widens his eyes and quickly lets his eyelids droop again, making Thir and me laugh.

"Are you alright, Lady Faith?" Thor asks me.

"Faith," I correct him.

"Faith," he agrees.

"I'm fine, Thor," I say, and then I stand up and begin washing the dishes, leaving them to finish breakfast and running off to school.

I drive my black Jeep there and arrive just as first period is about to start, quickly walking directly to class since I don't need anything from my locker and I don't really spend much time socializing here, since everyone just ends up asking me if I can help them meet the rest of the Avengers.

I walk into first period, sitting in my desk at the far left of the back row, near to a window that outlooks into the school yard where students that skip classes go all day. You can see different displays of a few kids who have powers, while most are just milling around reading textbooks and finding new ways to create different things.

"Faith Williams," the teacher reads, calling attendance.

"Here," I say, half raising my hand.

I take out my notebook and start drawing absentmindedly, quickly realising I'm drawing him again and stopping, flipping to another page. And it happends again. And again. And again.

I sigh as the period ends and head to biology happily. This is my favorite subejct, besides Home Ec., which I don't understand why SHIELD would offer, but it's nice.

"Hello, hello," Mr. Park smiles, his thick mustache moving up and down as he speaks, "okay, today we're assigning pairs, and don't even bother looking at the most attractive person you can think of, I already made the pairs."

I got paired up with a thin girl with huge glasses and a nice smile, and by the time the class is over she tried kissing my cheek seven times.

Since it's Friday I have a day off work so I head home right after school, where Thor and Steve are fighting over something.

"TELETUBBIES ARE IN THE BATHROOM!" Thor screamed.

"Thor, they are _fake," _Steve said angrily and I chuckled as I arrived and they both swarmed me asking questions.

**I wrote half of this at school, sorry if its kind of crappy. **

**I wrote the other half of this, right after showering my dog in a kiddie pool (my brother asked me why I didn't just throw her in our real pool and he got I angry when I said she could drown because he thought she was a merdog?)**

**Anyway, thank you soso much for the favorites and follows and pretty pretty please review, even if its bad I just like knowing whether you liked it or not, and when I get nice reviews I feel like writing five thousand chapters.**

**And I DO HAVE A PLAN FOR WHERE THIS IS GOING THIS CHAPTERS ARE TO SHOW HOW FAITH'S LIFE WITHOUT LOKI IS.**

**Love you all.**


	7. Author's Note (IMPORTANT)

Hey guys! First of all, I want to thank everyone of you who has read, reviewed, faved or followed this story, it means a whole lot. The next three points are what this is about: 1. I'm writing other stories. Not just fanfics, but actual worlds and characters of my own, which is extremely time consuming. 2. Somebody asked me why Faith didn't go all batshit crazy living in prision and its for several reasons: first, I've known people who've been in prision and are mentally stable, second, she wasn't alone for the most part, it was three months and Ash was there like two and two thirds. 3. Should I continue writing this? I don't really feel like people like it as much as they liked my other stories when I had my other accounts, and I don't mean in popularity, just in the few people that read it I don't think you guys like it much, plus I have a HUGE writers block regarding this story rn. Please tell me if you'd like me to continue, and if I decide to stop I'll just quickly write up a perhaps crappy conclusion so that nothing's left hanging in there. Thank you so so much for answering if you do, I love you all, you have no idea! 


End file.
